


Everyone got put down and never picked up again at SOME point

by gaylie



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Ball-gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gag, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, no actual explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Blue and Red want to have some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is so slow rn that i accidentally posted this fic 3 times and may or may not have just deleted all 3 again, or at least will once ao3 decided to do ANYTHING

Blue chuckled at Red’s reactions to his feather light touches. Surprised gasps, shivering, sometimes even guttural groans through the ball-gag between his teeth. His cocky little boyfriend sure was a sensitive one, althought he'd probably hate Blue if he'd ever hear him say it out loud.

Blue moved his hands from Red's back, his mouth from his neck and lead the other skeleton to lie back on the bed, before scooting away a bit. For a moment he just raveled in the sight. Red, a shivering mess, tied up, blindfolded and gagged lying on Blue's spaceship bed. The same bed Red made fun of just a year ago, and by now they'd made so many memories on it. Quite the memories.

Blue chuckled when he heard Red whimper in anticipation, not knowing what his boyfriend was doing at all. "Just appreciating the view, Red baby," he chirped, sounding as innocent and chipper as ever. Red let out an impatient huff. "Alright, alright, I'll get to it. Just hang on a moment while I get my things, yes?"

He didn't wait for a reply, it's not like Red could really give him anymore but grunts and whines through the gag. Instead Blue just quickly hopped off the bed, jumping towards his little box of toys.

When you looked at it without knowing what to expect, all you could see were several bone attacks. It was quite dangerous, having his box of lewd toys out in the open like that, but then again, what better hiding place than right in the middle? He just always hoped that no one was curious enough to go through his bone attacks, and so far it had worked out.

Although that human child had been pretty close to finding out about his dirty secrets... He was more than glad they hadn't!

Blue heard a strange whine coming from the bed and he hummed without looking bad. "Patience, Red! I'm just getting us some toys!" He chuckled at the innocent word.

Red's response was just another whine. Blue decided to ignore it, instead moving the bones out of the box to see the toys hidden underneath.

He had a bit of everything. Dildos, vibrators, strap-ons, cockrings, butt-plugs, anal-beads. It wasn't that he was _into_ all of that stuff, but Blue was curious, an experimentalist, open to almost anything and adaptable. And Red had sure enjoyed his fun-time box a lot.

He wanted to torture the boy a bit today, Blue thought. He got some vibrator bullets out of the box and-

Red let out a small, distressed noise, followed by a loud bump, followed by a painful grunt. Shocked Blue turned around to the source of the noise.

"Red!?" He almost shouted, seeing the small skeleton lying on the ground in a position that _had_ to be uncomfortable, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh no, oh god! Did you fall off the bed?" Blue got off the ground, running towards Red and kneeling before him. "Oh gee, Red, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Oh-" He took the blindfold off of him, oh god, Red's eyes were shut tight, tears gathering in the corners. He quickly removed the gag too and.

Red gasped for air. He shook. He was losing it. Absolutely losing his shit as he lay laughing on the ground, barely getting any air.

Shocked, then confused, Blue couldn't help himself but to laugh a little, too. "Are you okay??" He asked still concerned, but there was an obvious grin in his voice now.

Red wheezed laughing, but nodded.

"holy crap dude," he gasped out inbetween laughs. "oh my god, i just straight up rolled off the bed."

Blue laughed too now, earnestly, picturing Red, tied up and everything, slowly sliding off the bed.

"How did you even manage that??"

"don't blame me!" Red laughed, " _you're_ the one that left me up there tied up. oh my god, please tell me you recorded that."

"Of course I didn't!" Blue exclaimed, trying to sound shocked at the idea, but he couldn't help but to still laugh. "I wish I would've seen it, though, oh my stars. No offense!"

"none taken. god that must've looked hilarious. jesus christ, imagine slowly sliding off the bed and you're just-" He paused, taking a small gasp of air, still wheezy from laughing. "you're just trying to _stop_ it but you can't move. oh my god."

 

Gagging Red again, Blue had a real hard time for the rest of the night, trying to figure out whether he was hurting Red or whether he was just laughing about falling off the bed again. Spoiler alert. He was just laughing.


End file.
